


concealer and bruises

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hue's Works, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, anon because yeah, done with serious tags, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i am hopping on the bandwagon of dream being hurt and going to technoinspired by the other fics on this site
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 314
Collections: Anonymous





	concealer and bruises

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in one sitting
> 
> personas only ae

Techno was just about to slip into the sweet embrace of Morpheus when he heard a quiet ‘tap, tap’ on his window. He was at ground level, so it’d be easy to reach. Techno slipped out of bed, grumbling a little under his breath as he went to check out the commotion. His eyes widened and his hands unconsciously moved to wrench open his window as a teen decked in lime green stood outside it, and Techno thought he saw the familiar glimmer of tears decorate the edges of his boyfriend’s eyes. Dream climbed up and sat on the floor, gazing around and looking at nothing in particular. As the pinkette closed the window, he found himself casting a closer look at his boyfriend of two years. Dream’s face had a particularly nasty bruise, and Techno was absolutely certain that it hadn’t been there before. He hurried back to Dream and went to retrieve a pair of his own clothes, seeing as Dream’s clothes were speckled with a light red-colored liquid Techno guessed- no- knew was blood. The room was bathed in darkness, but from muscle memory alone, Techno made his way over to the closet and retrieved clothes for Dream to wear. He hurried back to Dream’s side, gently coaxing Dream to change. His boyfriend’s eyes were still distant. Techno felt a fash of pain that Dream didn’t seem to recognize him, but pushed that down because he did know his priorities, and he was sure Dream didn’t actively mean to. Eventually, Dream obliged and slowly changed ~~showing plentiful new bruises that Techno’s eyes widened at~~ , reaction time slowed to the point where Techno was certain that if he held a knife (not that he would ever want to, of course) to Dream’s neck, Dream would only react about a minute later. To say that worried him would be an immense understatement. Techno picked up Dream bridal style, and where once there would have been a snappy remark, maybe even a light smack, now there was unsettling silence as Dream blinked slowly and methodically. Techno set him gently on the bed, cuddling next to his boyfriend, biting his lip at how often Dream came to his house, tears falling, eyes distant, and with a new injury. He was sure his face darkened at the thought of Dream- one of the top fencers in their state- maybe even the country- being injured like this. He exhaled, already dreading tomorrow, for he’d made up his mind to confront Dream to ask him what was up. That was for tomorrow though, so today, he’d savor the warmth of Dream, despite how unorthodox the way Dream came in was. 

\----

“Son?” Phil asked, poking his head in, realization hitting him quickly as he processed the scene. Dream, with a fat bruise on the side of his face and a worried Techno practically hovering over him. Phil swallowed back pride at the person he’d raised his son to be, someone who was loving and compassionate despite the apathetic front he slid on. Phil extracted his head from the doorway of Technoblade’s room, and walked away, allowing his son and his boyfriend to mingle. He knew they were responsible and could be trusted anyway, and Dream seemed so out of it. He just hoped the other blonde was alright.

\----

Dream tensed up as he woke, not remembering a single thing until a couple of flashes ran through his head, telling him that his dad- no- father, was blackout drunk yesterday, that he was so out of it he trekked the whole way to Techno’s house with blood splatters on his clothing and that Techno took care of him when he was so out of it. He cringed at the thought of having to explain his personal life to Techno, but he figured that he should get it over with. They’d been in a relationship for two years, and he figured that Techno at the very least deserved to know what was up with him and his family, and why the Minecrafts’ home had become a second home to Tubbo, if not his first home. So, Dream turned, gritting his teeth as he irritated new bruises from yesterday, facing his boyfriend, who was watching him with gentle red eyes. Dream inhaled deeply, and words began to spill out of his mouth, slowly like honey at first, but eventually growing into the fast-paced current of a river. 

“Okay, so uhm, ugh how do I word this- everything I’ve come to you with, like the bruises and stuff, they all come from my father. He’s got an alcohol problem- like really serious and he’s pretty abusive. Uh, that’s why I try getting Tubs to your place, so he won’t face anything. My dad’s actually nice when he’s not like blackout drunk so it’s really a shame- oh god I hope I brought my concealer-” Dream sighed as he saw it tucked away in the folds of fabric that made up the pile of his clothes on Techno’s floor before continuing, “-so yeah, Tubbo thinks the father is great, and I don’t want to spoil his opinion so I’ll take the brunt of it. Oh yes, promise you wont tell Tubbo by the way. Um, those times where I skipped practice and told you that I needed to do something, that an errand came up, most of the time he was just taking his anger at life out on me, looking back I’m just thankful it never happened during one of our dates-” Dream opened his mouth to say more, but Techno gently shushed him with a finger to his mouth.

“So, when you came to practice after, you had leftover bruises and such, but just concealed it with makeup?” Techno murmured, attention solely focused on the blonde he was proud to call his boyfriend.

“...Yes,” Dream admitted, glancing away from Techno, almost as if afraid of the pinkette’s reaction. 

“ _Fuck_ , Dream,” Techno muttered after a pause, burying his face in Dream’s hair and inhaling the citrusy scent he’d come to associate with the blonde, “I’m sorry for everything I did to you during those.” Dream tsked and shook his head.

“Nope, nope, nope. Techno, don’t feel sorry,” this time, Dream was the one who put his finger on Techno’s mouth, effectively shutting the pinkette up, “It’s not your fault, and if I can say this without seeming overly arrogant, I’ve gotten pretty good at applying makeup.” Techno just sighed and relented.

“Okay, thanks for confiding in me, Dreamie,” the way Techno looks at him, crimson eyes conveying nothing but pure adoration makes Dream want to spontaneously combust out of gratitude. He smiles gently, trying not to wince after jarring the fat bruise on the side of his face.

“Alright, Techs, let’s get up then? I uh- I have to put on concealer because Tubbo’s here,” Dream mumbled, getting up slowly and carefully. Techno slid off the other end before turning back to Dream and helping him get off. “What’d I ever do to deserve you, Techie?” Dream wondered as he bent down to grab his concealer, ignoring the pain lancing through his body. He applied it in front of the mirror in Techno’s bathroom, hiding the bruises that were visible and not covered by his clothes. He shut his eyes, worn out from yesterday’s walk to Techno’s house despite resting up. Techno shook his head fondly, and led Dream out to the kitchen, sitting Dream down and sliding into the chair right next to him. 

“Dre! Morning!” Tubbo bounded in, his smile seeming to illuminate every corner of the household. 

“Morning, Tubs,” Dream smiled back at Tubbo as the younger flung himself at his older brother, and Techno tried not to pry Tubbo off of Dream when he saw through Dream’s well-concealed hiding of his pain. Techno shut his eyes, counting to three internally before opening them once again to Tubbo pulling away from Dream. Dream slumped against Techno, almost unnoticeably. Techno just sighed and took two plates of breakfast and led his boyfriend to his room, where they sat on the floor near Techno’s window and ate in silence. It never failed to make Techno glad that the silence wasn’t awkward, quite the opposite really. He adored the times where Dream let his facade of carelessness and extroversion crumble into ashes when near Techno. It was a privilege to be able to see Dream like this, quiet and reserved, and nothing like the person who everyone would count on to get a conversation going. Dream rested his head on Techno’s shoulder, eyes half-way shut.

“And to think you were the one who had the audacity to drag me out of bed,” Techno muttered dramatically, “the sheer injustice!” Dream laughed, the wheezing noise pleasantly filling up the room as Dream shifted closer to Techno.

“Shut it, Techs,” Dream mumbled, eyes fluttering once and then closing shut. Techno and Dream stayed that way for a long while, and if Phil snuck in once just to snap a quick picture to go into the family album- well, nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just wanted to write dnb


End file.
